phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Dodger Etiquette Song
|image = Cocpbp&f.jpg |caption = Title screen |band = Phineas and Dr. Doofenshmirtz |before=None |after=TBA |released = June 2010 |genre = Pop |runtime = 1:39 |video= Demo version }} is a song performed by Phineas and Heinz Doofenshmirtz, one of many versions of the Los Angeles Dodgers' fan Code of Conduct that is played before every game. Lyrics Phineas: Hi folks, we're Phineas and Ferb! Hey, we're here, to sing the rules of etiquette So all you Dodger fans at Dodger Stadium will not forget First, there are a couple things that we must all obey, Don't go on to the field or interfere with any ball in play Please don't throw objects on the field, Keep the stadium clean All talk on cell phones should be private, Your language not obscene (Perry*: (chatter) Meap: Meap!) Phineas: Respect the people all around you, (Baljeet: (scream) No, no, please!) Phineas: Even fans of other teams If anybody bothers you, (Candace: PHINEAS!) Phineas: Please call or text the Dodger hotline on the screen Doofenshmirtz: Ya know, you missed some of the more obscure rules that I found out about the hard way. If you can help it, don't set third base On fire with your mind Releasing monkeys in the dugout Is not considered kind Don't build devices that will suddenly make it 1889 Phineas (and Doofenshmirtz): Just file away these simple rules, And we're all guaranteed to have a splendid time Phineas: Thanks, enjoy the game! Doofenshmirtz: And stay evil! * Any lyrics that are underlined are not heard, they are showed on-screen instead. Background information * Songwriter Jon Colton Barry explained the genesis of this song: :: "The Los Angeles Dodgers (as well as other Major League Baseball teams, I presume) have starting showing these funny little filmed announcements before games explaining the 'rules of etiquette,' as they apply to the fans at the stadium. They had gotten some celebrities and comedians to shoot a few of these things and then approached Disney about getting Phineas and Ferb to lay down the baseball law in an animated short. Martin Olson had the brilliant suggestion that we do it in a song, which would not only allow us to create a more fun, memorable little short, but also would made it easier for us to reuse and re-purpose various animated shots of the kids playing and singing and edit them together like a music video without it being obvious we did so. The original (unrecorded) song I wrote out for this was MUCH longer because, as I quickly found out, the actual 'rules of etiquette' were quite extensive and specific (and dry and unmusical as far as language goes) and all the rules needed to be included, for legal reasons, which left very little room, time-wise, for any of that quirky Phineas and Ferb humor that the kids all seem to be hopped up on these days. I wrote a whole bunch of random lines and verses and fellow staff writer Jim Bernstein, as well as Dan and Swampy, helped me decide what to keep and how to structure it. I thought it was a good idea to have Doofenshmirtz interrupt the song half-way through because he brings with him that big, absurd insanity (which is always still somehow the most grounded and 'human' of all the characters, for some strange reason). The final version of this is one of my favorite Danny Jacobs' sic productions. The whole Phineas crew was invited down to Dodger Stadium on 'Phineas and Ferb Night' to see the game. It was amazing and surreal to watch the crowd's reaction to my little song playing on the big Jumbo-Tron screen, complete with lyrics and a little bouncing ball with which to sing along. Afterwards, Dan and Swampy got to throw out the first pitch. This is really the best job in the world sometimes." "Phineas and Ferb Song Demo: 'Dodgers' Rules of Etiquette (Demo)'" by Jon Colton Barry on SoundCloud * There are a couple of goofs in the 1889 scene: the scoreboard shows that the Dodgers batted first even though they are the home team, the pitcher's mound height is 10 inches (it was 15 inches until 1969), the pitcher's mound is 60 ft from home plate and the game is taking place at Dodger Stadium, which did not open until 1962. (For that matter, the Dodgers played in Brooklyn until 1958.) * The Dodgers, then known as the Brooklyn Bridegrooms, went 93-44 in 1889 to win their only American Association championship (denying the St. Louis Browns a fifth consecutive title), although they lost a post-season series to the National League champion New York Giants.1889 in baseball * The line "Releasing monkeys/In the dugout/Is not considered kind" and the look therein of the animals in question may be considered as a reference to the Dodgers' rivals in the American League, the Los Angeles Angels, who use videos of a Rally Monkey in their ballpark. * In the video, clips from the following episodes were used: "Flop Starz", "The Fast and the Phineas", "F-Games", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", "Thaddeus and Thor", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Swiss Family Phineas", "Chez Platypus", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Tree to Get Ready", "Picture This", "It's About Time!" and "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" Songwriters *Jon Colton Barry BMI Work #12029717 References Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Phineas Flynn Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Promotional Songs Category:D